Anything For You
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Romano has been feeling uneasy for the past couple days and he knows it has something to do with his brother. When he goes to see what's going on he find Veneziano depressed over something that happened with Germany. And like any big brother would he has to make his fratellino happy, even if that means defending a certain potato bastard. Rated for Roma's mouth.


**Wow, it really has been forever since I've written anything (despite having all summer to do so). I hope I'm not too out of practice! So this idea came to me from watching a YouTube clip where Romano tells Italy that Germany doesn't like him and Italy gets worried that it might be true. That and also I love when Roma is being a good big brother and all that.**

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters**

Romano sped down the street towards the house he shared with Feliciano. Neither of them had been living there for quite a while, each choosing to live with their significant other. Lovino had been calling his brother several times during the past week and each time it went immediately to voicemail. Normally South Italy would think nothing of it, his idiot brother was always leaving his phone somewhere and forgetting about it. But lately Romano had been feeling a slight uneasiness and he knew it was because something was going on with his stupid fratellino. So he finally left a voicemail on North Italy's phone to meet him at their house and drove the long journey from Spain to Italy. _My stupid fratello better be there. Making me drive all the way over here because he won't turn his fucking phone on. _Romano thought, irritated.

He pulled into the drive way of their house and stepped out of his tomato red Ferrari into the warm summer afternoon. Their house was moderately sized, bigger than most of the other houses in the area, and Romano noticed that the yard had recently been mowed and the plants out front taken care of. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the front door was also propped open. Either his brother had been staying here for some time or some crazy person was living in their house. It was most likely the first option but Lovino turned around and locked his car just to be safe. He walked up to the door and poked his head inside the door. "Veneziano?! You here?" He called out and stepped fully into the house.

"Si! I'll be down in just a minute!" He heard his brother call from upstairs. It was obvious the younger Italian had been staying at the house for a while. The smell of garlic filled the house and all the windows were open letting in the warm breeze from outside. A minute later his brother came down the stairs and smiled broadly at Romano. "Ve~ Hi Romano! I was just making some pasta. Do you want some?" Lovino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone idiota?" North Italy shifted from foot to foot and smiled uneasily.

"Ve, I must have left my phone somewhere and didn't hear you call." He smiled at Lovino and the older Italian only frowned. He could tell his brother was lying but for now he chose to ignore it and sighed. Veneziano took that to mean that his brother believed him and he visually relaxed. "So, do you want some pasta? It should be done now! I made it with lots of tomatoes just for you Roma~"

"Alright fine." Romano watched his brother smile even wider, if that was even possible, and run into the kitchen. He sat at the table and watched his brother with slightly narrows eyes. There was something off about his brother, his smile seemed forced and less genuine. Usually when his idiot fratello saw him, he would tackle him into a hug and start rambling about whatever was going on in his life. Romano also noticed the absence of a certain annoying potato-loving bastard. Even if Italy wasn't with the bastard, which was exceedingly rare, he would always blather on about him. Not that Romano minded if his brother stopped talking about the bastard, but it was still odd. Italy set a plate of delicious looking rigatoni in front of him and sat down across from Lovino with a plate of his own.

They ate in an awkward silence, making South Italy even more suspicious of his brother's weird behavior. Anyone who knew Veneziano knew that the only time he was quiet was when the moron was sleeping. "So you made this pasta especially for me?" Lovino asked casually. Feliciano nodded and looked up from where he'd been staring at his plate.

"Si, I put extra tomatoes and garlic in it just how you like." Lovino nodded and pierced a rigatoni noodle with his fork.

"How did you know I was coming over?"

"Ve, what do you mean?" Italy was looking at him confused and Romano just glared at him. He always hated it when people lied to him, especially his own fratellino (little brother).

"You said you lost your phone so how the hell would you know I was coming over then?" He snapped. First Feliciano doesn't return any of his calls and then he lies about it? Italy opened his eyes in surprise and opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Finally North Italy sighed and stood up to clear their plates. After they had been unified again they had promised to not keep any secrets.

"Mi dispiace fratello." (I'm sorry brother) He said, quietly. Romano just snorted and glared at the younger half-nation. "I just…didn't feel like talking is all. And I wouldn't have been able to call you anyway because I forgot my phone charger at…Germany's house." _Since when does Feliciano _not _feel like talking?_ South Italy thought disbelievingly.

"So why didn't you just go back and get the damn thing?" Lovino asked, annoyed. Italy had his back to him as he washed the dishes with unnecessary slowness. Because they were both the same country, they could feel each other's emotions when they were very strong. Romano could feel a deep sadness that he knew belonged to his brother. He felt worry settle in his stomach like a rock and he stood up and walked over to where North Italy had paused in washing the already clean dishes. "È successo qualcosa?" (Did something happen?) He asked seriously. He knew Veneziano was always overreacting to any sort of situation but he still didn't like seeing his fratellino so upset, whether it was something ridiculous or not.

Feliciano was quiet for several minutes and Romano rolled his eyes in annoyance but waited until his brother was ready to tell him. After several _more _minutes the older Italian's patience was wearing very thin. "If you're not going to tell me then I'm going back home and fucking leaving you here!" He snapped harshly making Italy jump slightly. Finally Italy slumped down in his seat at the dining table and put his head in his hands.

"Germany and I had a fight. He got really mad at me and yelled at me." So that was it. Lovino sat in the seat next to his fratello and sighed.

"That bastard is always yelling. It's like he doesn't know what a fucking indoor voice is." Veneziano glanced at his brother and shook his head.

"But he was really mad this time. We were supposed to be training and he was trying to show me how to use some of the weapon stuff and I-I guess I was doing it wrong because then he was super mad at me. He was yelling at me telling me I was u-useless and he couldn't always watch me like I was a child. Then he told me he didn't want to deal with me at the moment and went off to train…" By now tears were starting to stream down Feli's face and Romano shook his head and hugged his brother. The southern Italian let his brother cry and thought over what he had told him. He hated that that potato-eating bastard had made his fratellino so distraught. Why his idiot brother even liked that kraut. "G-Germany hates me n-now! W-what do I do now?"

"You should break…" Romano trailed off when his brother looked at him. His light brown eyes shone with unshed tears and he was looking at Lovino with a look of pure sadness. He sighed and reminded himself that he was doing this for his brother. "You should try and work everything out with the bastard." Tears spilled down North Italy's face and he shook his head.

"But he hates me now! H-he probably never wants to see me again!" Romano sighed for the millionth time and looked his brother right in the eyes.

"Lui non ti odia, (He doesn't hate you)" Feliciano looked at him hopefully and Lovino continued. "Listen that bastard might be a stupid workaholic with anger issues but it's obvious he loves you. He put up with all your stupid bullshit on a daily basis and he was probably only yelling at you 'cause he was fucking worried you go off and get yourself captured or something. He's probably been calling you over and over again wondering where you are or thinking that _you're_ the one mad at _him_." Feli smiled honestly for the first time since Lovino had showed up at the house and wrapped his brother in a tight hug.

Ve, grazie mille Roma~! I didn't know you liked Germany so much!" Romano pushed the younger Italian away with a look of disgust.

"I don't like that bastardo! I just don't need you sitting here whining about some stupid fight." Feli smiled even wider and a light blush tinted his cheeks. "Stop smiling at me you moron and go talk to that stupid bastard already."

"Si! Thanks for making me feel better Roma~" Veneziano said as he gave Romano another tight hug. This time Lovino didn't push him away. He was glad that Feli was back to his normal happy self, even if he had to defend the potato-sucker in the process. He felt like he needed to rinse his mouth out with soap after saying something _nice _about his most hated enemy. He hugged North Italy tighter and said in a very serious voice:

"If you ever tell anyone I defended that stupid bastard I'll kill you."

The End

**Alright that was longer than I thought it was going to be. I think the ending is funny so I'm going to leave it there. I hope neither of them was OOC (besides Italy being depressed) and that there aren't too many typos or anything. Also I know I used bastard repeatedly but that what Romano calls everyone so that's how it goes. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
